Not today
by Arakanga
Summary: Another oneshot, about TR:TLR ending. Lara finds herself wondering if she should fight for her life again.


Alright, this is my second one-shot, this time it´s about Lara´s feelings at end of Tomb Raider : The Last Revelation. Should she give up, or to fight for her life? Again, nothing great, short and probably full of mistakes but please, give me a review! Thank you :).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good to see you´re back, Werner..."

That was what she´d whispered, before the darkness enclosed her, before the whole building collapsed. Her grip on the edge easening, she let go, knowing that she didn´t have enough strength to climb up. To save herself. She was falling, deeper and deeper into the darkened ruins. The face of her friend, yet her enemy was departing. Lara could only feel the pain when she hit the stony floor and then...the oblivion.

She slowly came round, seeing nothing but dark and feeling the pressure of stones that were lying on her body. Her whole body hurt, she felt so miserable...and then she realised that this was probably the end of her adventures. Even if she could find her way out, who would help her, here, in desert? Wener was probably gone.

When thinking what to do, she heard a distant, hoarse whisper. "The great Lara Croft...coming to us at least..."

"Who are you?" she muttered.

A dry chuckle could be heard and then the voice went on. "We are your enemies, Tomb Raider...we are the ones who have been waiting for you since you came to this pyramid...we are going to take your soul and your flesh. "

Not knowing what to say, Lara lit one of her flares and threw it in front of her. In the blinking green light she saw the hand with no meat on it, just the bones and bandages...the mummies. They came even nearer, she could see their faces, so unhuman...

So this was her future. Buried in this tomb, surrounded by this undead creatures. She was going to die here. Lara knew that she should stand up and fight for her life...but she just couldn´t she was so weak...and she finished her mission, Seth was trapped too, hopefully forever. _Is this time to give my life up?I suppose so... _

"Hurry up...you see I´m not defending myself..." she mumbled.

"No easy death for you, woman..."

"Sod off..."

Lara closed her eyes, waiting, trying to remember every moment in her life that has affected her in some way, to realize what made her to live this life. She remembered her trip to Cambodia with Von Croy. That was where she got her first experience with an archeology. Her search for Scion. She remembered the faces of her enemies; Natla, Sophia, Willard, Bartoli...

And then, another faces began to flood her mind; the faces of her friends. Zip, Winston, Jean-Yves, ...just to see them, wouldn´t it be worth to live? They were everything to her in past, could just the memory of them save her? After all, Lara really longed to see them again, talk to them. She felt a wave of energy coming to her body again and she found herself standing up, glaring at the mummies.

"I´ve got a small change of mind, " she hissed. "Go to hell."

Her enemies chuckled again. "Yes...but you are going with us."

"I wouldn´t be so sure about the fact." Lara said, picking up her pistols, aiming them at them. _How they said it? _she asked herself. _Oh, of course! "Anger is an energy!"_ "And I am really, really angry right now..."

The flare extenguished and before she could use another one, the nearest mummy threw itself foward, attacking Lara. She pulled the trigger and in one second, monster´s head was gone. It´s body fell down, disentegrated.

Before they realised what had happened, Lara destroyed them all, only one mummy left. It´s empty eyes glaring at her, it said maligantly,

"We will have your soul, sooner or later."

"You´re damned right," she smiled at the monster, shooting it as well. Looking around, she added to herself, "But not today."

Then she began to find her way out. To the light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note : This is one-shot, never to be continued, if you ask. But right now, I´m working on another one which I´ll post here, if you like this one.


End file.
